Torture Me In A Way I've Never Been Tortured Before
by castiella87
Summary: Adapted from three chapters of my fanfic Breaking the Rules (also on under the same title and username). This is a one shot I'm submitting where there has been no imagine for it. I would like to make up my own 'Imagine domming Crowley and giving him your blood after teasing him'.


p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"Crowley had just touched your wrist and teleported you somewhere with him, after a brief hello, in his usual way, and you're in a dungeon with a light on above./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""I'm guessing this is the Bunker dungeon?" You ask. "How did you get us here, what about the warding?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No, dear, this is my own personal dungeon, we're back in Hell," Crowley smiles, "Each time you visit here, it has less of an effect on you. I think the first time you came here, you couldn't handle it, but you appear to be doing just fine."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"Even though you were a hunter, you had needed to call on the help of The King of Hell a few times regarding families and the fathers being possessed by Abaddon's demons. Crowley had helped you save these men and their families, in return for you helping him track down the Alpha Vampire, a few months back. You had slowly but surely fallen in love with Crowley and he had even told you his real name, and his back story. Even how he had rebelled against Lucifer and everything that had happened since then. Both of you had shared many a night together, it seemed wrong at first, a hunter and a demon/the King of Hell, but he was completely irresistible - even though his vessel's physical age was twice your age, old enough to be your dad, you'd always had a thing for older men anyway, and he looked so sharp and suave in that suit./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"You smile seductively, "Are you going to make me then?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Dear, I'm not just going to make you, I'm going to show you a better time than I've ever shown you. You'll want to stay here in Hell forever with me at the end of it." He purrs./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""God, have you heard yourself? You've got an ego the size of Castiel's true form mate…" You smirk./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Oy, don't use names like that in my presence, that's the number one rule around here, no heavenly names like God or Castiel, you'd better learn that one well. Although any of the man upstair's names don't affect me like they do other demons, I can even say his name, I still don't like hearing those names, not being what I am. Don't ever say any of those names again, even when we're having sexy time, are we clear?!" Crowley half said, half snarled, lowering himself down to speak in your ear and then getting back up again and pacing around you. You nod, but you knew he was only joking around by the grin sneaking onto his lips again./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"He guides you into a metal chair, puts the leather collar you used on him earlier around your neck, tightening it and then padlocking it onto the ground like he was once chained up by the Winchesters. He binds your ankles and wrists with metal chains. "Is that really necessary? I'm not a demon after all?" You ask. For your cheekiness, he clicks and you're completely nude, your clothes and underwear have appeared folded up on the floor not far away. He lets out a chuckle at this and the whole thing amuses you./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Not yet, my love, not yet. But when I'm finished with you, you'll be begging to be my Queen, if not already. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned." He winked./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"The anticipation makes you feel happy, despite the settings and despite being tied up at the ankles to the chair, handcuffed and collared./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Kinky, don't you think? Seeing you dressed like that, with those restraints, it really touches me where my bathing suit goes," Crowley showed his sexy grin./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""I'm kinda cold…" You state as he stops at the right side of the chair./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""I can help with that darlin'" He winks and grabs you by the leather collar and pulls you into a passionate kiss, grabbing the back of your hair, really putting meaning into the kiss, he playfully bites your ear when it's over and then looks at you as if he didn't do it. "Ow, Jesus Christ!" You half laugh, half shout./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""'Ey, what did I say about that, cheeky little lass." He is enjoying himself too much to 'punish' you and just stares with his beautiful hazel eyes. He produces a feather from thin air. He chuckles, "I told you I'd be using this angel feather again didn't I?" He traces the feather behind you ears and down your neck, it is incredibly soft and not like the feather of any bird on Earth. He traces it around a nipple and can't resist the urge to lick the nipple use the angel feather on your neck again. "I have been so stressed lately, I need to take out all my frustrations on you, darlin'," He licks again and you start to feel all tingly./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""It's frustrating for me not to be able to please you, my king," You say with your eyes closed, enjoying what he's doing. For a king of hell, he seems to not have much restraint at times. But who can blame him, he has an incredibly demanding and dangerous job, and even he likes to relax and have fun. "Is that one of Castiel's feathers?" You add./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No back chat. Demonicly pleasing maidens don't back chat to the King." He seductively growls, "Back chat again, and I'll…."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"You wait to hear what he's going to say but he doesn't finish his sentence, he unties your ankles, "Move off that chair, sweetheart, or I'll be very disappointed," He doesn't even threaten you now, he's so turned on himself that he just wants you both to have fun. He caresses your crotch, "Mmmm, you're as….playful…as I am, love, you're ready for me," He carefully caresses more and more, caressing the part of you that sets your whole body on fire when it's massaged, making you tingle a lot and more in love with this demon than ever and wanting to beg for him to do more. "Pretty submissive today aren't we?" He purrs, "Normally you want to fight against me playfully but I seem to have trained you well, that pleases me. However, you won't be getting what you want any time soon. I want you to enjoy this." He teases the entrance with his fingers but doesn't do anything with them, prolonging the playful sex 'torture' once again, he enjoys it better that way./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Stop it and just fuck me, Crowley!" You shout out as his strokes become more rapid, but he refuses, "You've got to say it properly, and then, I…might." He simply states, very pleased with himself. "Perhaps feeding my ego will get you a few points. How much are you enjoying this?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Mmm…very…" You moan, feeling the tingling throughout your body and just craving more, and, more importantly, for him to get his clothes off too./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Nope, you don't get to demand I'm afraid," He grins, using his ability to read minds when he feels like it and it's convenient to him. "Who says I'll even give you want you want at all?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Arsehole…" You mutter, breathing heavily, mock insulting him./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Hey, I heard that, keep that bloody mouth shut, unless you'd like to use it for something else." He completely ignores you now, carefully caressing and suddenly uses a finger inside you, surprising you, pleasing you (you have the feeling he is using his powers to make it ten times more enjoyable than it would be with a human), causing more than tingles this time. He adds another, carefully massaging inside, playing with your G-Spot. He is still leaning down and draws you into a kiss again, by this time you've practically lost control of yourself and you bite his lip a little, but he actually really enjoys pain and this is the final straw, he swaps places with you in the click of a finger before you're at the point of no return, cursing him for leaving you hanging like that./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"He looks so sexy in the leather collar, handcuffs and with his ankles and wrists tied to the chair. There is no devil's trap, it is impossible to even draw one in Hell, it simply disappears before you finish it usually, you have feeling however he's drained his powers by pulling this latest stunt and simply cannot get out of them at all now, warded or not, mock replicas of the Winchesters' devices or otherwise./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""What are you waiting for, darlin'? Torture me, I fucking love it, I get tired of being the dom all of the time, time for me to be the sub, I love it when you dominate me, like you did before. You have all of my powers here right now, I shared them with you in an instant when I swapped places with you, do what you wish."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"You need no invitation to click your fingers so his elegant silk black suit disappears and he's in his boxer shorts, his boner showing and the boxers damp with pre-cum. You are copying his teasing behaviour and your underwear, t-shirt and jeans are back on, being mean, but you don't care, he did it to you./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Now how, can I torture you, in a way you've never been tortured before?" You grin. "Hmmm…." You have a brief think and walk over to him, smiling. You sit on his knee. "What, am I bloody Santa? Sod off." He jokes. You support yourself by putting an arm around his shoulders and you slide one of your feet from his foot, up his thigh and back down again, your cold toes tickling him, and then you lick behind his ear. "I've got plenty more where this came from," You whisper in his ear and get up, and take a few steps backwards away from him. You point a hand at him and then clench it into a fist, giving him pleasure telekinetically, but denying him any physical contact or to help relieve him in any way./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Keep doing….that….and I won't have any strength left….mmmm…" Crowley moans, obviously enjoying it too much, "Who said you could do that?" He challenges you./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Me? You don't give the orders anymore, I do. That's the idea of it. Now shut up, if I hear another word out of your gob, I'll leave you here all night. I thought Hell was supposed to be nasty anyway?" You growl back./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""It's only bad for those I don't like. For those I love, it's better than Heaven, dear…" He pauses for breath. "And it's certainly that way for me, come over here and untie me, and I'll show you what I mean."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No, you're staying there, honey. Until I say," You like giving him orders for once. You give him another blast of psychic pleasure, and plot the next sex 'torture'./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""This kind of torture really pleases me, no one has ever done it to me before but I've fantasised about. I want you to do it properly next time, torture is meant to be painful too, oh I do love pain." He just sits there and smiles. "I can't wait to see what you're going to do to me." He winks./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""What are you waiting for then, bitch? You love it, but can you dish it out?" He puts extra emphasis on all of his words, knowing it drives you wild./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""There's something….different about you this time, Crowley. Like you've gotten weaker…." You comment./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""How dare you speak to your King like that…" He starts and then realises he was the sub in all this, and wasn't to speak to you in that manner in this situation./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Talk to your Mistress like that again, and you'll regret it," You simply state, glad to be the one in control this time./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Promises, promises, darlin'" Crowley winks./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""So, where should I start? I could use your angel feather to tickle you until you can't stand it anymore, with its power. I could striptease for you and then leave you sat there begging for me to 'help you out'…." You creep behind him and whisper all of this in his ear seductively./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Just shut up and give me it!" Crowley shouts./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""My, my, we break easily nowadays don't we?" You chuckle at Crowley./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No, not sex, well, that as well, but I need human blood…I crave it. I want it." Crowley utters in a hushed tone, not that anyone would hear him here but he was still cautious to admit it./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""What?" You couldn't believe what you were hearing, "But you're not a vampire? Why do you need human blood?" He had left out this part when he had told you about his background up to when he met you./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"Crowley sighs, "When I was trapped in that Men of Letters Bunker, Kevin gave me some of his blood….reluctantly I might add…so I could communicate with Abaddon. But then….while Kev and Sam weren't looking, I took a spare syringe with blood in it, and I injected myself with it, I NEEDED it, like how Sam was craving demon blood before….now shall we stop with the boo hoo and will you give me what I want?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Now, now, I'm curious…" You say, changing the subject, "I gave you, or tried to give you pleasure psychically just now, and it didn't work as well as I'd hoped, why?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You've got to try harder than that pathetic attempt….I'm the King of Hell not a lowly human, these things just don't work on me unless you give it your all, you're obviously not strong enough, you're not a demon," Crowley growled, obviously cranky, "Just GIVE IT TO ME damn it…" Crowley looks up at you with a 'The King is not amused' look./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No. You've got to earn it first. And I will make you earn it." You narrow your eyes at him. "Stop pretending you're not enjoying this, you're the one who put yourself in chains in the first place./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"You catch him smiling a little. You imagine bottle of holy water and make it appear with the temporary power he has given you./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""What are you going to do with that?" He asks./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Mind your business," You reply./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Ok I've had enough of this, you're crap at torturing," Crowley utters./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You haven't seen what I can do yet," You state./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Don't keep me waiting, whore!" He exclaims, the playful name calling only serves to entice you even more. He looks up at you with gritted teeth, mockingly./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Ok…where do I even start to torture you, Crowley?" You ask yourself, under your breath. You lean over him as he's sat on the chair and whisper, "I'm going to hurt you pretty damn good,"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Oh my, you've got to do better than that, darlin'" He winks. You make the holy water disappear, thinking again, not wanting to hurt the man you love in such a way even though he enjoys pain./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You're not going to get anything until I say you can," You instruct Crowley, "The collar, however, doesn't come off,"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Kinky…" Crowley started to say./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Shut your gob, now, don't speak until you're spoken to," You ordered./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Love it when you talk dirty," He grinned, "How about you start by taking those jeans of yours off?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""What did I just bloody say?" You growl, still frustrated from him being a teasing bastard earlier on and kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear and caress his neck with your fingers, "You look so sexy in that leather collar and chains, I must say. You must be getting tired? You may speak."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Demons don't get tired. The King of Hell doesn't get tired. My stamina is infinite," He smirked./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Oh, it is, is it? I think we might just have to try that theory out later…" You smile./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""It's not a theory, love, you've seen what I'm capable of," He grinned, "Let me out of these restraints, and I'll show you."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Not so fast, you're MY bitch now," You smirk back and trail your hands down his neck, and kiss the soft sensitive flesh between his shoulder and collarbone, drawing a contented sigh from his lips./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You're my bitch, my toy, Crowley," You inform him./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You're the one, darling, who cries my name in her sleep, who longed for the ruler of the underworld so much that you let your own relationship fall by the wayside," He disobeyed the no talking rule and licked his lips, staring with his emerald eyes right into your soul and watching for signs of weakness./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You're going to pay for disobeying me, pet. We may be in Hell, but I'm the ruler of you today," You take your top off so that he gets a good view of your cleavage in your bra and you can see by his expression that he's yearning to be allowed to touch you./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No. You don't get to touch." You state to him, watching his facial expression and lust filled eyes and knowing what he wants, " I, however, get to touch you all I want," You slide your hand down to his crotch and he fights against letting a moan of anticipation escape his lips there and then./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""My, my, you're weak tonight aren't you? Not the strong…" You pause as you kiss his lips and then continue, "…handsome….regal King I know," You kiss his lips again and this time when you part from him, he had a huge grin on his face./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Not very good at this torture thing are you?" He backchats, however, it's all talk, as he is succumbing to your teasing./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""I never claimed to be. However, a thought just came into my head, about that little addiction of yours I've heard about," You smile and back away from him. His pupils dilate and he looks a little red with slight anger, "What addiction?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Oh, it's written all over your face," You grin. "Do you want it?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""That depends what we're talking about, darlin'?" He smiled. "Of course I 'want it', I always 'want it' when you're around."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""That's not what I meant, and you know it. I think you might like some of this," You take a needle from your pocket. Crowley stares at it and then you, knowing what was coming next./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""I thought so." You reply, reading his face. You noticed that he was breaking out in a sweat on his forehead. He licks his lips as you graze the needle against your soft flesh, not breaking the skin but he traces your every moment with his eyes, pupils dilating./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You know, I don't think I should give you any of my blood. I don't think you're deserving enough….." You trail off and he still stares as you poke the sharp hyperdermic needle into your flesh after finding a vein and gave him your best seductive look after drawing out a needle full of blood. "Now, I'm going to pour this down a drain, because my King hasn't convinced me that he deserves it."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No….wait…." Crowley, in his desperate, perspiring state, actually believed you would pour the blood away, even though it would be of no benefit to you. "I can….make you feel good….kitten,"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Oh, you can, you reckon? I don't think you can," You whisper in his ear, but secretly, your own needs are yearning to be satisfied, seeing him bound up in that chair. He gives the sweet spot on your neck behind your ear a sneaky swirling lick as you lean over to speak to him, and it makes your whole body break out in goosebumps, fuelling your need to sleep with him even more. You try to ignore it but he's too tempting./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You've definitely earned this now, pet," You state to him, imitating his nickname for you, "Hold your arm out, as best you can,"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"He obeys, even though he's handcuffed with demon handcuffs, he can manage to hold his arm out, whilst narrowing his eyes at you, knowing that look turns your insides to jelly. In retaliation, you bite your lip at him, and he responds by doing the same, the silent body language sending shivers down your spine./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"You carefully insert the sharp needle into his skin, into a vein of his vessel, he gasps with anticipation as you inject him with your pure human blood, he screws up his eyes and moans as the heat of the crimson liquid enters his veins, and satisfying him more than blood could ever satisfy any vampire. His breathing becomes heavy as his eyes flash red for a few seconds and he involuntarily shouts, "I need you, now, kitten!"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You can wait." You simply utter to him as you try to fight your own urges, his sudden exclamation about needing you sending heat running straight to your core. You look straight through him and imagine him coming undone for you, still handcuffed and collared to that chair./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"You draw another syringe of blood from your vein, becoming a little light headed as a result and transferred it to him in his vein again. "My God! That's exquisite, the best vintage…" He cries out, his boxers becoming a tent as he yearns for more than blood. You can't resist anymore as you discard the needle on the floor behind the chair, and ruffle his hair with your right hand, as you kissed him passionately, your left hand trailing down his still clothed chest./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"Remembering the temporary power he gave you, you try to give him pleasure again by just thinking about it, but it doesn't work anymore./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Sorry, once you give your blood to me, the powers don't work," He grinns, "You'll have to pleasure me the old fashioned way, love," He smirks./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Did I give you permission to speak?" You growl, you'll have to undress him the old fashioned way. Crowley smirks at you with a silly look as if he's drunk on human blood./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Did I ever tell you…..kitten….that I love…you," He slurs his words. You chuckle as you unfasten his tie and take it away from him, discarding it on the floor. You take his suit jacket off him. You teasingly trace his nipples through his black silk shirts and unbutton it with haste./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""We seem to have a problem here, I can't undress you without unbinding you," You inform Crowley./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""That's what she…said," Crowley answers with a big grin on his face in his intoxication./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"You take the key to his handcuffs out of your bra where you were keeping it and unlock them and another key from your pocket unlock the collar and this unbinds him completely, he grabs your hand and teleports you both to his private chambers in Hell, somewhere you're all too familiar with./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""You seem to have sobered up from my blood quickly," You giggle as he pushes you onto the bed and pins you to it using his mind alone./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Oh, I was never intoxicated, I was just playing, my dirty little slut," He towers over you, showing you his power and that he's top dog in this relationship, at least in the bedroom./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""So what were you saying about making me feel good?" You spur him on./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Be quiet!" He forces your arms above your head, your ankles also are bound by an invisible force and he leaves you spead eagle as he clicks your clothes away and his remaining clothing. "Helpless and willing, just the way I like you,"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"Both of you are so ready, from the earlier teasing and using powers on each other./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""Just fuck me Crowley, I need you so badly!" You request of him./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""My, my, my prey is mouthy isn't it! As you wish…." He stares at you like a lion about to pounce on an antelope, ready for the kill, he slides his erect cock into your readily wet folds, both of you not caring about foreplay this time as teasing each other has been foreplay enough. You both moan heavily as your bound hands yearn to touch him and he switches his hold off just your arms. You wrap your arms around his back and moan with him, each other's groans of pleasure spurring each other on in the candlelit room. He smiles at you, looking you in the eye with his emerald eyes and sucks a hickey on the soft flesh just below your collar bone which floods your senses with bliss, "Crowley…" You moan and he chuckles, pleased with himself. He continues to thrust you, his manhood hitting your g-spot and your back arching, giving him more satisfying access, he scratches his nails down your chest and, in retaliation and in your moment of lust, you dig your nails into his back, drawing blood, which he enjoys so much, "(Y/N), you fucking whore…." He smirks, you know he's just playing, the greater his pleasure, the dirtier his language, "I'm going to fuck you into next week…" He moans. His member glides effortlessly inside you as your wetness makes sure he keeps hitting your sweet spot over, and over, and over, he reaches down and rubs your clit with his thumb, and watches you come completely undone in the candlelight whilst his thrusts become erratic./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"Your vision becomes white and you see stars, "Crowley! You're going to make me cum!" You yell his name and lose control of your actions./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;""No…am I? I didn't intend for that….at all," His reply is laced with sarcasm as he yells your name, along with "Fucking Hell!" and then your dam breaks, he rides you through your explosive orgasm which sends him straight over the edge and he fills you with his demonic seed./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: #6f6a6a; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ebebeb;"As you are both coming down from your highs he joins you by your side and releases his psychic hold on you so you can both shuffle under the covers. He spoons you as he kisses you on the neck from behind, sensually, "Now that, my dear, is better than any human blood." You look over your shoulder at him and his forehead and hair are dripped with sweat, but he wears a very satisfied look on his face and snuggles you until you fall asleep./p 


End file.
